Numerous types of game devices are presently known whereby a golfer may improve his putting skill. Such devices are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,769; 3,134,497; 3,365,199; and 3,796,434 and normally utilize a tray whereupon there is a specific area designated as the cup on a putting green. As a golfer putts the ball towards this particular area, he most normally must determine for himself whether or not the ball passed over the cup. Further, if the golfer desires to keep track of the number of holes he has made with relation to the number of strokes he has taken, he must record this data for himself. Other than the last of the aforementioned patents, of which the instant applicants are the patentees, there is no other known putting device which provides means for automatically maintaining a running total of such statistics. While the applicant's own patent does indeed provide such a desirable feature, the apparatus utilized in achieving the desired result is an electromechanical one which is more expensive and complex than is preferably desired.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a golf putter practice device which has means associated therewith for automatically determining the accuracy of a putt.
Another object of the invention is to present such a device wherein means are provided for automatically monitoring the number of strokes taken and the number of holes made.
Still a further object of the invention is to present such a device wherein the means for automatically monitoring the number of strokes and holes is totally mechanical and thus is less complex in structure and less expensive in implementation than corresponding devices known to date.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a device to aid in the improving of one's golf ball putting skill, comprising: a wall partially encompassing a bottom surface and defining a pocket therewith, the wall being characterized by a receptacle therein; a tongue pivotally mounted adjacent a front portion of the bottom surface to be depressed by the ball passing thereover; a first mechanical counter operatively connected to said tongue for actuation by the ball passing over said tongue; and a second mechanical counter operatively connected within said receptacle for actuation by the ball being received within said receptacle.